Cheating!
by simply-a-freak
Summary: Matt is sick of Mello being the dominant one all the time, so he decides that he won't sleep with him untill he gets to top, the blond on the other hand refuses to let that happen, who will win in the end?
1. No is a two letter word

"NO!"the redhead yelled "enough okay? what the fuck ?I told you my ass is still sore from last night ! what do you expect after three rough rounds ? that was your idea of 'new' take responsibility for your actions !"

"Like you didn't enjoy it and screamed and begged me to go harder !"

"I said NO !"the blond glared at his best friend and then turned and sat on the couch sighing "fine" they stayed in silence until Matt spoke "Just until my ass doesn't hurt as much Kay' ?or else I really won't be able to sit or walk straight anymore ..you know this is actually an opportunity for us to try what I suggeste-"

"NO FUCKING WAY !"

"Aww come on Mels , why do I always have to be the one on bottom ?"

"because I said so that's why !"

"Fuck that ! you know what forget what I said" the blond grinned and started getting off the couch "No fucking me 'till I top !"Matt continues ,Mello's grin fell instantly and he plunged on the couch groaning "Fine! I don't need sex! I can live just fine without it!"

"give me a break: you've been getting it almost every day since we were fourteen !"

The blond ignored him, taking the remote and turning the TV on, Matt sat next to him watching as well.

Mello flicked through the channels, feeling bored out of his mind, until he reached a gay porn channel or something, there were two guy one with his legs stretched and the other between them, the later was sucking the other off while fingering him, Matt's jaw dropped and he frowned turning to look at Mello, who was watching with an amused look, Matt turned his attention back at the screen. His eyes widened as he saw the bigger man's hand that was fingering the other actually deep enough till it reached his wrist, the guy pulled his hand out, fisted it and brought it back in, with the other groaning, the gamer heard the blond laugh, so he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV .

"What the fuck ?"he screamed

"what ?"

"What the hell was .._that _?"

"TV" Mello responded

"Were we even watching the same thing ? It looked like he was punching the guy by fisting his hand inside him ! I mean come on !" the redhead threw his hands in the air dramatically .

"And yet tomorrow he'll be there to do it again" Mello stated looking at Matt straight in the eyes .

"that's it ! I'm out" Matt shouted heading to the door and slamming it shut, "Matt .."Not even ten seconds later he came out with a red mark on his forehead "Wrong door.." he said stepping away from the closet and going through the_ apartment_ door.

_I'll get him_ Mello thought _it won't be that hard, he needs it just as much as I do, maybe even more.._

_**Don't ask, I don't even know why I wrote this, I guess I just wanna make Mello try and seduce Matt, who's topping in the end ? XD**_


	2. Thinking too much

Mello was still on the couch waiting for Matt to get back, _all I have to do is kiss him or talk to him a bit more and he'll give in, it's been years since we started fucking, and he's been trying to top ever since, I never let him, then again, he never just disappeared after that for three freackin' hours.._he was cut off his track of thoughts when he heard the door slam, he stood up and walked toward it, there was Matt and.._what ..the..fuck?_

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing just some games I've been wanting to buy but didn't get the time to, because _somebody_ can't keep it in their pants" the redhead said walking toward the TV and plugging the new gaming system "Not that it's gonna be a problem anymore" he said turning to look at the blond "I'll have plenty of time to play" he continued inserting a CD in, taking a controller and sitting back on the floor, next to the two plastic bags full to the maximum with CDs_. What is he up to?_ _He's not going through with this is he?_

The blond crouched next to his friend, watching him play his game, he leaned toward him so that his mouth was by the redhead's ear. "Come on Matt..you know you want it," he licked the redhead's earlobe, swirling his tongue around it. "Will I top?" the redhead asked pausing his game and turning to the blond. "of course not" Mello answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, well maybe it was, to him.

"Then no" Matt answered calmly as he turned back to his game and un-paused it. Mello wasn't giving up, he licked under Matt's ear then down his neck, all the while running his hand under the redheads shirt. Said redhead mentally shivering and cussing Mello's talented tongue, on the outside though, it was as if he was a stone, well a stone with hands clicking on the controller uncontrollably fast, he wasn't paying attention to Mello, or pretending not to anyway, he knew the blond would be pissed by this. The gamer also knew that _he was_ going to take it up the ass, he knew he started a game he was sure to lose, because Mello would never let him top, but during the time that he was out he started thinking about this more seriously.

Mello was the one to take his virginity, Mello was the one to fuck him senseless almost every night for the past five fucking years, yet he never really questioned his feelings like he's doing now, how come the blond never lets him top? How come they've been doing this for years and are still labeled as best friends rather than lovers? Was he just a toy in the chocoholic's hands ? were there no feelings ? was this just physical?

Matt shook his head to clear his mind and focused on his game, completely ignoring Mello. Mello growled and stood up, childishly stomping out of the room.


	3. Stolen kiss

**ATTENTION PLEASE: _I changed the last part of the previous chapter_**, and here is the third one, pretty long compared to the other two.** Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Matt's POV.  
**

Mello hasn't made a move since yesterday.  
Right now I'm sitting on the couch, controller in hand, trying to play my new tomb raider game on my PS2, it's bloody annoying the noises she makes when she slips—which doesn't happen all that often, I'm a pro after all ya know? I sigh continuing to move Lara croft around the t-rex thingy that's in my way. God I hate him, I've lost to him two times already. I growl as she gets attacked and loses her last life.  
I'm really not in a good shape these days.  
I think I'm losing my skill.  
And we aaaaall know who's fault that is.  
I look at Mello from the corner of my eyes, he's in the kitchen looking through the top cupboard for his dear chocolate. I trail my eyes on his body, his figure is feminine, his hair always kept just the right way, exactly the most perfect shade of blond, I lower my gaze down his back, the gentle curves of his exposed hips, his hairless back, his..ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this. But really, it's not like he doesn't know what his pants do to his rear, how the leather hug him just in the right places.  
He's fucking with my head that's what he's doin', all I ever asked for was to top just once, that's not much now is i—fuck.

He turns his head around and smirks at me, he must have caught me staring at his ass, damn.  
I look away, annoyed at myself making my checking him out so obvious, and even more annoyed as I feel my neck and cheeks heat up in what I assume is a very deep blush.  
I facepalm as I hear him close the cupboards and walk over to the couch. There's a ripping noise and I know it's him expertly ripping the foil wrapper with his teeth, I feel the added weight as he sits next to me on the couch, and snaps a chocolate piece into his mouth. I look at his through the space between my fingers and I see his swallow the piece then lick the other corner of the chocolate bar, his tongue sliding over its sides. Then it's time for his teeth to make an appearance, closing around the chocolate bar, he lowers it just slightly with his hands and another piece snaps into his mouth. He smirks at me and licks his lips in what I deduced were a seductive manner.  
He kept at it, and I watched him through my fingers, my face heating up more and more by the second.  
I start squirming about, crossing my legs and uncrossing them, stupidly trying to hide the problem slowly but surely growing between them. His smirk widens realizing what I'm doing.  
He places the unfinished chocolate bar on the tea table and crawls closer to me with a predatory glint in his eyes. He licks his lips lowering my hands from my face, revealing my rather red cheeks.  
He stares at me for a few seconds before leaning in, his face so close to mine, I can smell chocolate traces in his breath.  
It's intoxicating.  
I find myself leaning in as well, our lips brushing together lightly, he starts moving his softly against mine, his palms rising to cup my cheeks.  
This feel good..  
This feels.. different..  
This is..  
This is..uh.. It's..

"That's cheating!" I shout scooting away from him on the couch and ending up on my ass on the carpeted floor. Suddenly able to think straight, psh, he only wants to get into my pants, I really shouldn't think much of his kiss. No matter how different it felt.  
"What is?" he asks, a little smirk curving on his lips again.  
"That…that.." I point an accusing finger at his chocolate then back at him. "You..you making sweet love to your chocolate!" I narrow my eyes at him, my face heating up as I realize my silly choice of words. "And and … kissing me..it's..cheating." I mumble standing up, looking at him one last time before going back to my room.  
I need to think about this..

**Mello's POV**

Fuck.  
Fuckfuckfuck.  
It was working just great, he was staring at me, his cheeks were all red, from anger, embarrassment, I don't know, but he didn't look away. He looked so..dare I say, cute?  
But, did he just fucking reject me, again?  
The hell? He's so fuckin' stubborn, all I want to do is to fuck him senseless, is that so bad?  
The kiss was so unusual, we've never kissed that way before. I'd never allow it anyway but, I started it, it was so soft, if I were standing when it happened I was fucking sure my knees would have turned to Jelly. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was far from it, it felt really good, and it was nothing but a brush of lips against each other!

I run a gloved hand through my hair and look at Matt's bedroom door, the light was off, it's safe to assume that he went to bed.  
I stand up and make my way to the kitchen, pour myself a glass of water then walk back to the living room.  
I look at our shared room then back at the couch.  
I really don't wanna sleep on the couch, bet I'd have a back ache and stiff neck tomorrow if I sleep there.  
I wait for a few minutes, just to make sure Matt has already fallen asleep before turning the lights off in the living room and making my way to our room. I open the door silently, cursing it to the depths of hell as it squeaks. I look up to see Matt stir in his sleep but he doesn't wake up.  
So far so good.  
I close to the door again, and tiptoe toward the bed where Matt is sleeping, I quietly strip down to my boxers, leaving my leather clothes on the night stand in a neat pile. I slide under the covers next to him and push myself closer to him, I'm glad he's asleep, he probably wouldn't let me do this if he were conscious.  
I wrap my arms around his waist and press my chest against his back, moving my feet between his, my body curving around his own nicely, filling every gap there is between us. I don't even think about what I'm doing before burying my nose into his messy hair, breathing in his sent. I can't resist to leave a kiss on his exposed neck, and I feel ..strange, my heart pounding nervously in my chest and my stomach flipping as if wanting to tell me something but completely failing, leaving me confused.  
I feel him unconsciously leaning into my touch, and so I kiss his neck again, glad that he's enjoying it even in his sleep.  
He shifts around to face me, his eyes half lidded, he's probably half asleep, my arms are still around his waist and I don't move them, just in case any sudden movement on my part might bring him back to his senses.

I bring my lips to his, kissing him gently, heck even if it's just a matter of seconds before he kicks my confused perverted ass out of bed, I still want to feel his lips against mine, it felt good earlier, I want to do again.

I want more, it seems more… intimate perhaps?

I'm surprised when his lips move against mine just as gently, keeping it innocent yet meaningful.  
What it means, I don't know. I can't think right now.  
His hand raises to be placed on my chest, right above my heart. I pull away, a rare smile curving up my lips, I don't know when was the last time I felt this way . He smiles back sleepily and closes his eyes, his hand still on my chest.  
All of a sudden his eyes snap open then narrow immediately. A good kick to my stomach is all it takes for me to fall off the bed, blinking confusedly at him.  
His glare reminds me of his state when he first responded to the kiss, I glare back at him.

Whywhywhy did he have to ..wake up, why?  
He pulls the covers over his head and I growl, getting my sorry rejected ass off the floor and out of the room.  
... I glare at the stupid couch in the stupid living room, the thing is mocking me, oh I know it is.  
I sigh, stepping closer to it.

...I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch then.


	4. Talk to me

When you give someone something they want or need for a long period of time, then suddenly decide to take it away from him, it usually causes that person to have deprivation symptoms. Like Matt and video games, took the stupid games away from him for three days back when we were kids and he looked like a fucking Zombie ready to attack me—But that's not the point.

Point is, a person starts thinking about what he'd lost, wanting to have it back, feel it again, when he's deprived.

Fantasize about it all day, his body would probably react to the erotic thoughts and he'd end up trying to convince himself to have some dignity. Because Mello does not wank—I mean that anonymous person. Yeah, that's it.

That person does not want to wank while thinking about Matt bending over for him and letting him have his wicked way with him. That person most certainly does not end up stuffing his face with chocolate 24/7 to keep himself from giving up and telling the object of his desires that he would gladly take it up the ass for him. –We're still talking in general.

I glare at him, for the umpteenth time, he hasn't spoken a word to me in two days. No a word, he just ignored me whenever I talked to him and went on with his life like I didn't fucking exist. I'm pretty damn sure he could feel me glaring holes into his back but he didn't turn around, staying in his place on the floor and playing with his new Sims game like his life depended on it. To tell the truth, I don't see what I did wrong, yeah, I kissed him when he was asleep, and he responded, don't forget that fact, but other than that, it's nothing too serious. I know, that kiss we shared before he shut himself in his room was special for some reason and I can still feel my lips tingling at the memory of it but I can't for the life of me, see how that made him angry. I need to do something about this.

I know he wouldn't respond if I called him, because I've tried before, and so, without thinking more about it, I walk over to him, being as silent as I could. I kick his back, not too hard because I just want to get his attention but he doesn't even acknowlege me, his fingers still moving on the controller undisturbed. I glare down at the gamer, moving around him until I was standing in front of the screen, blocking his view. The fucker just tilted his head to the side as if I was something unimportant he couldn't bother to deal with and simply decided to ignore. I growled in frustration, grabbing his shirt and pulling on the fabric roughly, expecting him to finally look up and tell me what the fuck is wrong with him.

He didn't.

He placed the controller beside him on the floor and bowed his head, his hands laying limply by his sides as I shook him. "Fuck Matt, just tell me what the fuck is wrong so that I can fix it and get it over with!" I shouted at him, kneeling before him since it was obvious he had no intention in looking up, I grabbed his arms firmly, staring at his face searching for some sort of an expression, annoyance, hate, forgiveness, anything. I couldn't see much really, his hair falling onto his goggle-covered eyes like a double shield from my gaze. I calmed down a little, seeing as he wasn't struggling, reaching for his goggles and pulling them off, receiving no protest from him, his head still bowed. "Matt.." I said quietly, my voice softer than I intended. "Matt.. just look at me and tell me what's wrong.." I murmured, but received no reaction, as if he couldn't hear me. I grabbed his chin, lifting his head a little so that our eyes could meet, his own were closed, his breathing controlled as if he was concentrating on it. I trailed my hand from his chin to his cheek, leaning in closer to him, thinking perhaps he'd open his eyes now. He didn't, as if I weren't there at all. Trying not to get angry again, I sighed, leaning my forehead on his as I spoke, whispering. "I don't know what I did wrong so.." I closed my eyes, raising his hands to place them on his shoulders. "Just tell me, Matt." I took a deep breath i, and opened my eyes, almost gasping when I saw his own green ones staring back at me, face no longer expressionless but almost.. almost angry.

Before I had time to pull back and demand he'd explain himself, he pressed his lips to mine, his hands slowly sliding up my back and then into my hair, pulling my face closer to his, I responded eagerly, letting him nibble on my lips as I stared back at him with half lidded eyes, my arms wrapping around his neck, thinking he'd finally forgiven me for whatever it is that I did wrong, maybe he even gave up this game and decided he was okay with bottoming for me.

The kiss would have been like any of those we shared before- a hungry kiss making our intentions clear, what we wanted to do next obvious-but it wasn't the same, it was almost as if we were doing this to cover something up, something neither of us wanted to admit, and that feeling alone made me press more into the kiss, sliding my tongue along his bottom then inside his mouth, pushing the crazy idea out of my head. We just wanted to feel good.

I slid onto his lap without breaking the kiss, straddling his hips and pressing closer to him, since the previous position was a bit uncomfortable.

My eyes must have closed some time during all the kissing, the lip contact getting considerably more gentle as if we were tired but refused to stop moving, our lips moving softly against each other, lazily touching, I tried to ignore the rapid beating of my heart and the fluttering in my stomach, the warmth spreading though my body as we continued to kiss slowly, telling myself I was going along with it so that Matt wouldn't get upset again.

He pulled away after a moment, I leaned my forehead against his, his cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen, making me want to kiss them again. His eyes fluttered open, the redhead looking at me, it was as if he received the answer for something he's been wanting to know, and the sad expression he tried to hide didn't go by unnoticed.

"Get off." He mumbled, pushing me off his lap without putting any effort into it.  
"Wha—Why?" I questioned, my eyes narrowing, was he going to lock himself in his room again? I can't allow that.  
"Get off." He repeated, more firmly, grabbing his goggles and pulling them onto his eyes, his expression telling me that he'd kick me off it I didn't comply.

I got off of him, swallowing as I waited for him to get up. "Maybe we should talk about thi—" I started to say after a moment, but he interrupted me, getting to his feet and shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. "No. I suggest you start looking for some other hole to empty your balls in because I'm not going to do it." He said, his voice serious than I've ever heard him before, he turned around, went to his room, leaving me speechless as I started at his back.

Guess it's not a matter of Top or Bottom anymore.

* * *

**If you couldn't tell why Matt kissed Mello, it'll be more clear in the next chapter, Matt's POV. **  
**Hope you keep readin' this. **  
**I do apologize for the mistakes if there are any.**  
**Review if you wish. c:**


End file.
